


Sandson Superstore

by Marinatedchildren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Comedy, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, No Smut, Sandson Superstore, Slow Burn, dorlene, jily, superstore - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinatedchildren/pseuds/Marinatedchildren
Summary: Sirius starts working at Sandson Superstore, where the employees are delightfully unprofessional and the customers are scarily incompetent.Inspired by Superstore (the show) I've been watching this all week and cannot get enough, Dina is my idol.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Sandson Superstore

"I think we're all done here, your Sandson jacket is over there!" 

Sirius was sat in his boss' grotty office, employment papers fanned out on the desk opposite him. Desperate for some form of income, Sirius applied for a job at the local Sandson superstore, where you could buy anything and everything. He was 17, still a minor, but sick of depending on his bigoted family for money. Come 18, he was out of there. 

"Thanks" He smiled. His boss, Lily Evans, was a nice girl, not too much older than him, but still experienced enough for a manager placement. 

He left the room, door squeaking behind him. The walls and floors were all the same porcelain white, reflective to the light, beige work coats standing out against members of the public. He walked around, taking in the entire store, he had four hours left of his shift so might as well get to know his bearings, nobody looked like they needed-

"Do you need any help?" He went to assist a man who was stacking soup cans, Sirius assumed he had knocked them down,"I can finish this Sir, you carry on with your shopping."

The man looked over at him, a very amused expression on his face, "You work here, do you?" 

"As of right now, yes!" 

"What's your name?" 

"Sirius" He tapped the name tag on his chest, his name written out in big, black font. 

"Well, Sirius, I think I'm alright stacking these soup cans, maybe you could clean up in aisle thirteen?" 

"Wait" Sirius looked up, he wasn't wearing an employee jacket..?

As if on queue, he pulled out his own beige vest from behind the tower of cans, name tag _Andrew_ reflecting the LED's.

"You work here!?" 

"Why so surprised?" 

"Well you weren't wearing _that_ " He pointed at the jacket, "and, I dunno, you look like more of a coffee shop bloke" 

"Well, floor manager of Sandson Superstore wasn't my first choice, but it pays the bills" He shrugged. 

"Okay, well I'm going to-" Sirius craned his neck down the centre walkway, "-Aisle thirteen!" 

"Mhm, okay" 

Sirius went to walk away, desperate to escape the brief awkwardness. He speed-walked in a random direction, lingering feeling of the mans eyes on his back, praying to whatever God he was going in the right direction. 

"Unless you're getting a mop from the women's bathrooms, you'd want to go this way" Remus grinned, pointed towards the left. 

"Right, thanks" Sirius strained, changing his course of direction. He wanted this to be over already. It was only 12:18. 

**_______________________________**

"Does this two for one deal apply to the entire store, or just some products?" A particularly bald man asked, cornering Sirius by the frozen vegetables.

"It applies to everything with the two for one sticker on it, Sir" He grimaced, beer breath making his eyes water slightly. 

"Well why do _some_ food groups have them, and others don't!?" 

"Er-" Sirius genuinely didn't know how to answer that. 

"How about I run you through a very special deal at the till, Sir?" A new voice startled the man, making him turn around, freeing Sirius. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, follow me!" The boy nodded, knocking his glasses slightly.

"Well, I have to finish first! I will come and find you" He plodded off, hitting a sale sign. 

"Fucking hell, thanks" Sirius said, running a hand through his hair. 

"Marty comes in every week, always looking for deals, I'm James" 

"Sirius" 

"First day then?" James asked, straightening out the sale sign. 

"That obvious?" Sirius sighed, it was really confusing in here. 

"Nah, don't sweat it, took me a week to get used to things" 

"Any tips?" Sirius winced, he didn't want to sound like a complete noob. Even though he was. 

"Hmmm well, always big smiles when dealing with an AC, refill the coffee machine if you're on last shift and never call Remus by his real name in front of customers. Those are the main things" 

"AC? You mean air conditioner?" 

James laughed, "No, aggravated customer, they're lethal when it comes to corporate" 

"Okay okay, and uh who's Remus?" 

"Floor manager, he wears a different name tag everyday, doesn't like the idea of strangers knowing his name" 

"So his name's _not_ Andrew!?" 

"Hah, no. I take it you've already met him" 

"I thought he was a customer and offered to stack soup for him" Sirius sighed, it sounded even worse out loud. 

James snorted, "Oh my God" 

"I'm such an idiot" 

"Yup!" A girl chirped, appearing from behind one of the shelves, "What are we talking about?" 

"Way to make an introduction, Marlene" James rolled his eyes. 

"What, everyone's classed as an idiot in my eyes, Jamie" 

"Don't call me that!" James rounded on her, comically angry. 

"You're too cute!" She poked his nose. 

Sirius watched on in mild awkwardness, they must be a couple or something... 

"You two like...A thing or something?" He asked, surprised by the laugh both of them let out. 

"Please, heterosexuality is a no from me" Marlene scoffed, pulling back her hair too reveal an array of rainbow-coloured earrings. 

"Ah, sorry" Sirius apologised, at least he had something in common with Marlene. He pulled up his jean leg to show off a rainbow anklet, just to make a point, "same" 

"As much as I would like to join in this very adorable queer bonding session, we have work to do and McGonnagall will be on my arse if I don't do all my hours this week!" James nodded, strutting off towards the ice cream. 

"He's pan" Marlene added, fixing her hair, "Practically obsessed with Lils though" 

"You're all pretty close around here then?" Sirius asked, looking over where James had been stood. 

"Yeah" She grinned, walking backwards away from him, just as Marty returned.

**____________________________________________**

It was getting on for 4pm, and Sirius was in the break room collecting his stuff, motorbike keys having fallen between the wall and the radiator. After his little interaction with James and Marlene, the shift had been pretty uneventful, which Sirius was very glad for. He didn't particularly _want_ to go home and make an excuse as to why he's been out all day, but he didn't really have a choice. 

"Is that yours then?" Andre- _No._ Remus came up beside him, nodding at the Aprilla in the car park. 

"Yeah, lost the bloody-" His hand hit something metal, "AHA!" 

Remus raised an eyebrow at the outburst, unscathed. 

"Sorry" Sirius grimaced, finally sitting up straight, leather jacket catching on the temperature dial momentarily, "Yeah it is" 

"Right" He nodded, putting in some earphones and exiting the break room. 

Sirius wasn't having that, nobody disrespected elvendork. 

"Hey!" He shouted, following Remus into the car park.

"Hello?" Remus turned around, twirling a bus pass through his fingers. 

"Sh-she is a work of art!" He panted, slightly out of breath from sprinting out the store, "Not 'right', she is FABULOUS!" 

"Sorry if I don't appreciate your death trap" 

"You should be sor- wait no! She's a gentle giant I'll have you know!" 

Remus grinned, "Bye" 

"No- Get back here!" 

Remus kept walking.


End file.
